A Sleepover Night
by AnimeJace
Summary: Just wanted to give a quick fanfic before I start the EB retelling. Also because people (Like you RugBurnz) don't have patience so I wanted to seem the least lazy as I could be. BE WARNED LEMON NessxPaula ages boosted.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 0.6;"Paula went to sleep with Ness for memories and other reasons... "Hey Ness can I sleep with you?" She asked "Sure Paula." "Ness turn the light on." "Why Paula?" Ness was Ness had spent the summer week convincing his mom to go on a trip with his sister Tracy "Mom" Ness would say "you should go on this trip to summers I can pay for everything. Besides it will be nice bonding time with Tracy" His mom would be a bit reluctant at times " But, Ness what about you and King?" But, Ness would always say " Mom I'm 17 I'll be fine besides I saved the whole universe or, unverse that is what the voice in Magicant said." "Ok Ness I'll be gone from Sunday to Wednesday." his mom agreed excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 0.6;"It was finally Sunday Ness woke up early made breakfast for his sister and mother then teleported them to Summers. "Bye mom, bye Tracy call me on Wednesday to get you and call me if you need anything." Ness thought about how well his keikaku (Keikaku is Japanese for plan to you non-weaboos) went, almost everything was perfect he just needed one more piece. Little did he know Paula had her own plan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 0.6;"It was the night of the sleepover. Ness invited Jeff, Poo, but most importantly Paula. Poo arrived first using teleport, then Jeff a sky runner lastly Paula by car. The group instantly told of stories from their last meeting. ate snacks and enjoyed themselves "Thank you Ness this is a nice break from my royal duties as prince" Poo said. Jeff chimed "It was worth leaving my boyfriend for 4 days. This is a lot of fun." The night of the first day came. "Poo sleeps on the couch." Ness barked "Jeff sleeps on the blow up mattress . Paula sleeps in Tracy's room and, I'll sleep in my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 0.6;"Later that night/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 1;"Paula went to sleep with Ness for memories and other reasons... "Hey Ness can I sleep with you?" She asked "Sure Paula." "Ness turn the light on." "Why Paula?" Ness was a bit puzzled he had done this to get a girlfriend. Not to turn lights. Ness turned on the lights and found Paula taking off her shirt revealing her moderatly sized breasts. "You like what you see Ness?" Paula asked sounding suductive. "Well I don't I mean I do bu-" Paula silenced Ness with a kiss. Paula put Ness on the bed and rubbed his cock as she kissed him. "Ness, its fighting to come out." She took off his pajama pants "Its fighting to get out Ness. But first," Paula took off her panties and pajama pants. "you have too eat me out." Ness took his mouth and put it on Paula's vagina and started to lick it. "Ness I had no clue you would be this AHhhhhhhhh goo- ahh good" then ness started to finger her whilst licking her clitoris. In 2 minutes she squirted her love juices on Ness' face. "Paula it's so sweet. But you did say-" Ness took off his pants revealing his large cock "You would suck me off." Paula grabbed the penis and started to stroke it she squeez and stroked until not only was SHE soaking wet but he came on her. Then it was time "Paula please." "Okay master I'm your slut I beg to suck your mighty cock." "Go ahead Paula." Paula started to lick and suck on the length "Oh Ness I mhh mean master you- mhhh taste -sluuuurp so good" After 10 minutes of the first and 'best' bloj Ness had he came all in Paula's mount and on her. "I love you Paula" "I love you too master. I hope your slut has pleased you." "If only I stole some 'No Kidding' brand condoms from my parents then you could've had me master."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 1;"Then as Paula finished the two fell asleep in each others arms./p 


End file.
